


Oh Death

by Oreofignewtonsblazko



Series: The Travelers Guild [5]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work, Traveler's Guild
Genre: Child Abuse, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, For a Friend, Gen, Ghosts, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Historical References, Matter of Life and Death, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Personification of Death, Reincarnation, Siblings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: "The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."-Mark Twain--Death is created by the fall of an angel known as Lucifer- but the Angel of Death is created by God's hand.The Angel of Death is molded together and forced to reap souls for the judgement of God and if they are to be in heaven or hell, however things take a wrong turn when he makes a deal with God and the devil.The thing is- the deal with the devil causes a never ending lineage with abilities that seem to evolve overtime. Since the abilities have evolved to let our 'hero' reap souls- hes gained an overbearing balance to take souls whenever he wants.But the balance of life and death takes a change when he finds out that he's not the only one who made the same deal. However- is he doing it for good, or is this newcomer doing it for the bad?





	Oh Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CraftyJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyJack/gifts).



Legend has it, no one has escaped Death. Aside from one man who has been raised from the death and conquered it for other's sins. That, was the only instance that the angel of death has been outsmarted, overpowered, and outdone. Death, certainly is one that many fear, and unless you know for certain where you're going- you would earn a surprise visit from his scythe and his warning tone.

Death was created because the fall of an angel. The cruelty and the darkness of the fallen angel created a being that was just as terrifying as himself. In the beginning, God took an angel, and the being that was just a mass of reeking, rotting beings, and combined them. The angel, although loyal to the Creator, was now despised and looked down upon for his line of work. The collection of souls- was one that he found very difficult in the beginning.

When Man was made- his knowledge of their fall and what was to come was finally locked into place. However, the poor Angel was lonely. Everyone wanted to be loved, to be held and touched, but the Angel surrounded by destruction and grief couldn't touch a singular beautiful being. Until one day, God heard his pleas. The deal was, is that the Angel could walk among man and take on their forms, in return to continue reaping their souls and their duty. There were countless Grim Reapers by the time that Moses parted the red sea, and thus, the angel got his wish fulfilled.

At a price.

Despite being death itself, he found his human form to be afraid of the thing he was, and had prayed to live on more than what he was just doing in flesh form. He had the one chance of living a human life, and because their skin was mortal, he couldn't exactly walk among them forever. The price was that his flesh form would eventually die and he would have to continue working for the collections of souls. However, his inner, sinful human self had struck up a deal with the devil.

The conversation had originally been the conclusion that his human form could continue on forever without rotting, and that he wouldn't need to worry his mind over the fact of his true nature of work. This soothed his nerves, and within several years he settled down, and his wife was expecting his first, and what would be, his only child. As his wife was beginning her 9 months of pregnancy, his human flesh was beginning to weaken and he fell ill. His deathbed happened the day before his son was born, and just as he breathed his final breath he came face to face with the Devil.

"You lied to me! You said I would live on forever!" The man cried out in vain.

The creature could only chuckle in his own evil manner as he walked around him. "Well... I didn't technically lie, i just decided to leave out the important details," he begun. "Everything comes with a price- the terms and conditions of life. You however, at the very first angel of death and will forever be locked and chained to your duty. Each time you have a child, your duty, and memories will be passed down to your heir, and your original body experience the thing you have a fear of. You will reap your own soul, and you will put it back into the very empty shell you helped bring into the world. Never once will you have a girl- but a boy to continue on your legacy."

The man was in disbelief. He was conned into believing that he would remain the same forever and ever- and yet here he was; standing shaky legged and staring up at the empty eye sockets of his own reaper. Its bone jaw dropped open, flames appearing as eyes and it roared out to swallow him whole. This was the price he would pay.

 

Because of his deal with both God and the devil, he had learnt that he would be forever forced to walk among man, and find his duty amongst the major deaths of the world. Over time, he conned the king to let the rats run rampant- and cause the bubonic plague. He had his hand in America's revolutionary war, and he had his hand in the deaths of the Guillotine and Napoleon's wars. From the civil war, down to his current times- he was well aware of what he helped cause, and he was... proud.

The more souls he got to reap, the less lonely he got. The less lonely he was, the more he felt happy. However, there came a day when he accidentally activated his reaper form from his human self. It was the middle of World War 2, the man standing in prison uniform when his whole fleshy figure melted away. It was the middle of the night, having to stand in formation and his skin physically dropping onto the muddy ground like melted cheese.

The guards before him looked on in horror, as the people around him took several paces back away from him and watched as his bones were standing like magic were holding him up. His skull tilted, looking at the head commander of the concentration camp. Everything had been silent, and he took a step forward. Shots rang through the air, the pieces of clothing being shot up before he came to a stop. His jaw slackened, fire alighting in his empty eye sockets before he lunged forward.

A sense of pure darkness enveloped the commander, and to the public eye it looked as though a black mass disappeared into the commander's mouth and into the body. The man convulsed, soon falling onto the ground and bloodied foam escaping his lips and down his face before he stopped.

 

That- was how Death begun to use his powers for the greater good. From holding the commander's soul, he told the man of how he was nothing but an ant in the grand scheme of life before throwing him down into the fiery pits of hell. His next mission was then to find the man who started the war- and continue on life.

It was how Adolf Hitler died, it was how Stalin and Lennon died, and so on. You couldn't escape Death's wishes for your soul.

 

At least, thats what this current Death could remember. 


End file.
